Rain
by Yeoljae
Summary: Hanya hujan yang bisa membuat Eren berkata jujur di depan Levi. Warning : Alur kecepetan, cerita gaje, typo banyak, dsb. Author newbie here


Disclaimer : _Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama_

Rate : T

Genre : A little bit of Romance and hurt/comfort.

Cast : Levi, Eren, dan tokoh-tokoh Shingeki No Kyojin (Cuma minjem nama demi kelancaran cerita)

* * *

**Summary : Hanya hujan yang bisa membuat Eren berkata jujur di depan Levi.**

Warn : seme!Levi, Uke!Eren, typo(s), alu kecepetan, cerita gaje, dsb.

**Happy Reading~**

Hujan yang deras kini sedang memayungi daerah kawasan dinding Sina. Atau lebih tepatnya di wilayah Survey Corps. Hujan yang sedari tadi ribut sendiri sejak pagi membuat seorang bocah setengah Titan, atau raksasa pemakan manusia, kesal setengah mati. Hujan itu membuatnya semakin tidak bisa terkutik dari kamarnya yang berada di bawah tanah. Ya. Bawah tanah. Kalian tidak salah baca kok.

Namanya Eren. Eren Jaeger. Seorang prajurit di angkatan 104. Seorang anak kecil yang dimasukkan ke Survey Corps secara cuma-cuma oleh seorang Kapten dan seorang komandan dalam sebuah persidangan yang berjalan sengit.

Kembali ke cerita.

Eren mendengar hujan yang deras dari balik dinding batu. 2 penjaga yang menemaninya dari depan jeruji besi, sudah naik ke atas duluan. Mau makan dulu katanya.

Dingin. Ya. Kilau mata emerald yang dimiliki bocah Titan ini memandang dingin dan datar langit-langit kamarnya. Tangannya terasa kaku. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Mungkin ini akibat dari rantai yang sudah melilit tangannya sejak seminggu lalu. Eren menghela nafasnya kasar.

Apa seburuk itukah dia dimata semua orang? Apa sekejam itukah dia dimata orang? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Hanya saja, keinginan ayahnya yang membuat dia memiliki tubuh setengah Titan.

Tiba-tiba.

Bunyi jeruji besi yang dibuka membuat Eren mendongak. Ia melihat sosok Kapten pendek yang sedang membuka pintu itu dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Sir..?" sahut Eren memanggil dengan takut-takut.

"…"

"Sir.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Eren dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan.

KREK

Pintu itu terbuka. Hawa kebebasan menguar dari balik tiang-tiang besi itu. Namun, apa daya. Eren sudah dirantai.

"Hanya ingin mengecek, apakah kau berubah jadi Titan, bocah." Sahut sang Kapten sambil berjalan mendekati Eren dengan angkuhnya. Eren menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata, kapten terkuat di Survey Corps ini memandangnya sama seperti orang diluar sana.

Levi. Levi Ackerman namanya. Levi heichou. **"_Sang prajurit terkuat umat manusia"_**. Sang mesin pembunuh yang diambil dari kota bawah tanah oleh Erwin Smith. Si komandan utama dengan rencana-rencana brilliant yang terukir rapi di otaknya.

"Anda sama saja dengan orang-orang itu, Sir.." lirih Eren nyaris tak terdengar.

"Oi. Bocah. Jangan samakan aku dengan babi-babi itu, eh. Aku masih lebih terhormat dibandingkan mereka." Tanggapan Levi membuat Eren mendesis.

"Oh ya? Terhormat dan punya banyak dosa rupanya."

"Aku membasmi Titan untuk melindungi kita semua. Bukan hanya untuk melindungimu, bocah." Ujar Levi dengan tatapan datarnya. Ugh. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, Eren mungkin sudah terbujur kaku detik ini.

"…"

"…Naa, Eren" suara berat Levi terdengar mengintimadasi. Membuat Eren merinding sendiri.

"Coba jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menganggap semua orang itu sama, hah?"

Eren terdiam. Ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan atasan pendek –kurang tinggi maksudnya- karena menurutnya itu tidak perlu dijawab.

"…Tidak menjawab berarti tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu, nak."

Eren menghela nafas. Sepertinya, ia harus menjawabnya. kalau tidak, mungkin tendangan atau tamparan yang selalu Levi lancarkan pada Mayor Hanji akan didapatkannya.

"…Aku..hanya merasa mereka semua sama. Memandangku dengan kasihan awalnya, kemudian membuangku karena aku monster. Anda mungkin bisa membuktikannya dengan melihat tatapan-tatapan para bangsawan itu saat persidangan.." sahut Eren dengan sedikit gemetar. Levi memperhatikan Eren yang tengah berbicara sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding batu dengan wajah _stoic_ menakutkan.

"..Aku selalu mengira, bahwa tidak semua orang itu jahat. Tapi ternyata, mereka sama saja. Benci dan ingin memusnahkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari mereka. Berbeda dari umumnya. Menurutku, itu pemikiran yang sangat dangkal, Sir. Pasti ada alasan utama mengapa dia memilih seperti ini, seperti itu. Bahkan, aku juga begitu. Aku saja tidak brmaksud untuk jadi bocah setengah Titan, Sir. Mereka hanya melihat dari luarnya. Tidak melihat bahwa aku yang kesakitan di dalam wujud Titan-ku." Ucap Eren panjang lebar. Semua kegelisahan di hatinya ia keluarkan semua. Tanpa terkecuali.

Levi masih tepekur mendengarkan. Ia pun menghela nafas berat.

"Memang. Aku sependapat denganmu. Tapi, lihatlah di sekelilingmu, Jaeger. Masih banyak yang peduli denganmu. Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Erd, Gunther, Auruo, dan teman-temanmu sewaktu di _training centre_ dulu. Terutama Mikasa dan Arlert. Begitu juga aku, Eren" Sahut Levi sambil mendekati ranjang Eren dan duduk disana.

"…"

"Apa kau melupakan mereka? Dan meninggalkan fakta bahwa kau itu tidak sendiri? Kau masih lebih beruntung dibandingkan mereka-mereka yang langsung dieksekusi mati. Kau masih beruntung daripada mereka yang telah mati dimakan raksasa bodoh itu. Kau.."

Eren mengeratkan pegangannya pada celana putih panjang miliknya.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Kau masih ada kami. Kau pun masih beruntung dibandingkan aku, tau? Jangan anggap orang-orang itu punya pandangan sama kepadamu. Kau mengerti?"

Eren mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kami semua akan menjagamu, Jaeger. Dimanapun dan kapanpun." Sahut Levi dengan suara mantap. Seketika itu pula, hati Eren mulai tenang. Ia merasa tak takut lagi pada pandangan orang-orang di luar sana. Mungkin.

"Nah. Tidurlah, bocah. Kita akan mulai mengatur jadwal latihanmu besok. Aku tidak mau anak buahku menguap saat jam rapat, mengerti?" celetuk Levi dengan nada datarnya.

Eren pun beringsut ke ke kasurnya. Mulai mengarungi alam mimpi.

"ehm… sir?"

"Hn?"

"_**Thank you for your support.**_ "

Setelah itu Eren pun tertidur lelap dan tak menyadari kapten yang berada di sebelahnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

**END**

* * *

Nb : ini debut fanficku di fandom Levieren sekaligus debut fic di FFN :D terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini.

Ok. Mind to review?


End file.
